Ambrossia Can't Fix Everything
by snowleopard09
Summary: What if Percy wasn't always healthy. What if he has been struggling with a disease for most of his life. What happens when Poseidon forgets to inform Percy of what could be considered a very important fact and now Percy is left in a situation that could have been avoided if he only knew it could happen. Now Percy must figure out how to get through the next few months while ill.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any characters I may have used from it. **

**Prologue**

It had been a routine check up when they noticed something wrong with him. The nice nurse gave him antibiotics said to take it twice a day for two weeks. His mother was worried but the doctor assured her it was fine "just a small case of the flu." they had told her. So they went home.

Nine days later he was coughing up blood and he had bruises he couldn't remember the cause of. His mother wasn't home only his step father Smelly Gabe was their, playing poker and smoking in the living room with his buddies. He didn't want to go in there, the smoke made his head spin so he promised to tell his mom when she got home. He didn't mean to but she got home late and he was already asleep. The next day he had already forgotten about the blood.

It wasn't until thirteen days after he was given the antibiotics and he coughed up blood again that his mother noticed. She didn't have the money to take him to the hospital as Gabe had spent it all on beer. So she booked more hours at the candy store she worked at and took money out of her college fund.

When she took him to the doctors they told her they needed to do some more test but that it probably wasn't serious. They drew blood and sent it the labs.

-Time Skip-

A week later they called her and told her she need to come in so they could speak with her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Jackson the tests for leukemia came up positive."

_Leukemia I hated that word it's what Uncle Rich died of. Now my baby has leukemia. _

"I will refer you to a doctor who specializes in leukemia."

_Their it was again that word. Leukemia._

"Here is the name number of the specialist mam." The doctor hand her a slip of paper.

"Thank you… I need to go get my son now"

As she left the office she felt numb, like her world was falling apart. She didn't know what to do she had no way to contact his father and Gabe would be of no help.

A nurse passing buy asked her if she was alright and handed her a tissue. She hadn't realized until then she was crying.

"I'm fine thank you" she said.

_I'm fine but does it really matter since my baby isn't. He has leukemia. Will I get to see him graduate from high school? Will he finish middle school? Will I even get to see him finish elementary school? _

"Can we go home now mommy"

She hadn't realized she was already at the child care area already.

_I must have been more lost in thought then I realized._

"Sure baby and we can get some ice cream on our way home" she tried to smile at him but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Yay we can get sprinkles and gummy bears and…"

Sally Jackson watched as her only son bounced out of the office pulling her hand towards the smiling and chattering happily.

_How long till he can't bounce around like this anymore? How long till he is too tired to talk this much? How long till his smile fades away from the onslaught of needles and tests. Is this my punishment from the Fates for Poseidon breaking his oath and siring Perseus?_

"Mommy, mommy where at the car."

Sally looked up from her thoughts "yes we are baby I almost didn't see it"

"Silly mommy" Perseus said dimples showing on his cheeks as he smiled up at his mother.

Sally unlocked the car and lifted him into his car seat looking over his form seeing his inky black hair the silky locks sticking up as though windswept, sea green eyes so like his fathers sparkling with joy, smile missing his first lost tooth. Looking closer she saw the bruises on his skin from the leukemia and the slight shadows under his eyes.

Her four year old son has leukemia and there was nothing she could do to fix it.


End file.
